


It's Not What It Seems

by Artistisch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anti-Imperialist, Anti-colonial, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Laufey (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Loki has a functional and loving family, Loki was raised by Laufey, Loki-centric, Original Character(s), Protective Loki (Marvel), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistisch/pseuds/Artistisch
Summary: Throughout the years he's been the prince pet on Asgard, he could tell one thing about them - they are all vain creatures. And that is what will be their downfall.Aka, retelling of Thor. (And more, coming up soon... ish.)





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written out of having nobody to talk about my headcanons and all the fan-theories that I have, so here you go, enjoy.
> 
> My retelling of Thor, for starters. Probably will add retellings of the whole MCU. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Every history has to start somewhere. His starts in Asgard. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Thor as i write, to make it as authentic with the flow of the movie as possible, as well as to make it make sense and have a steady timeline.
> 
> Enjoy the work.

Every history has to start somewhere. His starts in Asgard.

Long before the existence of humanity, even before the Yggdrasil formed properly, there was Asgard. City-state, beautiful and literally glowing in the sun, has been said to shine across the stars and hailed a beacon in obscure, shadowy places of the galaxies.

On the other side of the planet, which as far as Aesirs were concerned, didn't have a name at all, was Jötunnheim. Lush and rich in everything imaginable. Brighter and much, much bigger than Asgard, nation of Jötnar, the Frost Giants.

The two realms have not been properly separated, although the sheer distance kept them away from each other. Most of that vast space between them has been thick rainforests, rivers and waterfalls, lakes and seas, and other various structures of nature that were inhospitable to travelers and deadly for a group of any size. Not to mention, it would take them months to cross all this terrain, and it was looked upon by both sides as suicidal to propose such an arduous journey. And as if that wasn't enough, there was Ífingr - a river splitting their lands in half, swimming right across the middle of their planet. Wide as an ocean, wild as a Bilgesnipe. No one, except a few Jötnar that are long gone, could have boasted to have ever gotten to the other side whole and drawing breath.

But Jötunnheim or Asgaard aren't the same as they were then, nor is the planet. And Loki, son of Laufey the Jötunn king, and Prince of the Realm, found out about this history. 'It would not do to have a future king not know his origins, his people's history' - his father used to say when Loki was new to this history and just started to learn it. Said by those few in Asgard who have ever heard about it to be so ancient, that it never existed. Taught to him by his father, he resented Asgaard and its people and swore vengeance for slights against him, his father and family, and his nation. 

In the long, painful time he has been kept among his enemies, he heard Aesir tell countless, deceiftul lies about Jötnar. Lies he was supposed to learn and know as the truth.

They lied about where Jötnar come from and who they are. They lied about their history, ancestry, and their ambitions. They lied about the last Great War, deceitfully calling it the first, and what the Tessaract is and how it works. About the descent of their people on Midgard, about the fall of the kingdom and its king, Laufey, and about Loki. _ The god of lies. _

Not really a god of _ that_, but a little propaganda is one of those things they'll use to keep everyone against them, afraid of _ blue monsters_. Twisting reality to fit their selfish purposes.

Loki's piece was but a fragment of this vast web. Web of lies, deceit, posturing, and stealing, looting, polluting. And killing whoever gets in the way.

Throughout the years he's been the prince pet on Asgard, he could tell one thing about them - they are all vain creatures. And that is what will be their downfall.

_'They mock themselves.' _Loki thinks, as he walks down the corridor for Thor's coronation. A stupid decision, but when has Asgard rulers ever been wise? Royal Trial hasn't been performed by anyone in ages, and the last person to date who have attempted it and succeeded was him.

Making such grand ceremony before a Royal Trial has been performed is a slight to their own tradition. But, not at all surprisingly, they did not care about it, even in the slightest. If that would not be so, _somebody _would have called for the Trial to be held in the halls of Odin before the coronation ever occured, and no such thing happened. The proceedings have not been interrupted since it has been announced months before. Knowing that they'd have to question the truth of Odin himself as well, as most knew he did not go through the Trial either, they'd rather have an illegitimate king than none. Fools. 

'_A father's son'_, Loki snorted to himself. Thinking about all the disgusting tales they tried to drill into his mind about his own people all these millenia since kidnapping him from his home. He casted it aside, focusing on the mission. 

Loki knew to not step out of his place. Nobody but the royal couple knew about him being a Jötunn, a Frost Giant. He knew that would anybody else knew, they'd spread that knowledge like wildfire and before the end of the day there would be a public execution. Not that they'd actually succeed in killing him, but such savage prospect should be strictly avoided, lest he blows his cover and the plans turn to naught. This must be revealed strategically, and not to all. 

After many debates and back-and-forths with Loki, his father Laufey decided they'll proceed with the plan, sending three of his Royal Guards into the Asgard vault. Of course he did. Stubborn as he always was, he believed it to be necessary. Even as all of them knew this mission would be a suicide for whoever will be sent on it. Loki could not protect them from that amount of pure energy without there being a chance of the force overpowering him, or worse - that his involvement might be discovered on the spot, for all magic had cost and a spell of that magnitude might give him away. And they all knew what will happen, the three of them volunteered for this job. Loki could only respect their choice and honor it, at this point he had no other choice. But he still felt bitter at the thought of sacrificing his own for the greater good of all. Enough of their people and other oppressed by the Aesir have died, no need to give them any willingly. 

As much as he hated sending one of his own people for certain death, the coronation was minutes away. If his father wants this to happen, he'll make sure the mission gets executed according to the plan, and as smoothly as possible. It, along with staying undercover, takes precedence over anything else.

And so he withdraws back to himself, standing at one of the podiums at Odin's side, waiting for the arrival of Thor, observing the parade. Wincing internally at one memory forcing its way to the surface, Odin telling them they were both born to be kings. As much as it was true, he saw it now for what it was - trying to make him jealous about Thor in the coming years and fight for his place, and proving his assumed savage nature to him. As if he could ever be envious of such an arrogant, prideful, boastful, pitiful existence. 

'_Ugh, this is all so very unnecessary'_, he thought, looking over the crowd and a pretty impressive assembly of gods holding their respective spots on the jury at a podium, right behind The Warriors Three. All the neighbours have been called, invitations sent and chambers prepared for all of them. An excessive effort, since they all lived in the same city and had their grand palaces within walking distance of each other. One of the countless vain things they did that came from hoarding all the wealth, too much for any of them to know what to do with, except that they didn't want to part with any of it. 

As he scoured the crowd, nobody was left sitting. As he watched Aesirs, none of which had the smallest worry in the world, he thought of all the planets they've invaded and everything they have destroyed to gain what they have now. All the silks, furs and fine linens they were wearing, all the gold and jewels in their hair, on their feet, around their necks and arms. Every single thing around them being a fruit of consumption and exploitation of other planets. Materials and labor to build their palaces, minerals and tools to create their statues, slaves and destruction to make their empire. He felt sick just standing on the marble taken from a planet Thor has blown to pieces, with all of the inhabitants right there with it, after being done with looting it. 

As the soon-to-be-almost-crowned prince's descent down the hall ended, Thor stopped at the base of the podium and in a mock show of respect of this illegitimate king, he kneels before the throne. And all his family and friends are there, looking with pride, joy, and content at him, as Odin is giving one of his speeches in total silence. Showering his son with nothing but love, praise and once again, fitting in it words of hate against the Jötunns, feeding Asgardians with pure lies about protecting the realms, as if he isn't the one the Realms should be protected from. Loki would scoff out loud, but too many eyes would be upon him. This wasn't a time nor place to show his true emotions. 

'_This is a complete waste of time'_, he mused to himself, watching the crowd as he went over all the small things that could go wrong and working on strategies to not reveal himself at any of the possible scenarios.

But everything went according to plan up to now. His brother Helblindi was safely withdrawn from the mission, personally choosing three Royal Guards instead for him to guide to the vault in the heart of the palace. He was needed for other tasks, and they couldn't have a member of The Tribunal die on Loki's watch. He was too important.

As he overlooked their progress inside, he saw they had no problems with only two men in the weapons treasury, lifting the Casket from its place shortly after. And there, he witnessed the Destroyer eviscerate his people, with Odin commanding his actions. As understanding dawned on him, blood boiled in his veins. They were executed on the spot. Even though the point was to have a demonstration of internal defense system and its workings, the vileness of not giving them the honor of dying in fair battle was abhorrent. Any Asgardian would rather give his own blade to another than to have anybody say he killed his opponent without honor. It was not extended to '_those blue monsters_'. 

In the commotion of a disturbed celebration, Allfather took Loki and Thor to assess the room. As Loki was trying not to look at his dismembered kinmen, he assessed the mission. It failed and succeeded beyond expectations, in different ways. The goal was to find out how the defence mechanism works, and what to do to turn it off, but this is only the beginning of it. Long-term goal was to get the Tesseract back to his people, and to do so he'll have to do everything and become whatever turns that mechanism off. Mourning and proper burial for his fellow Jötunns - Bafeli, Gyllir and Nevardil - will have to wait.

The bickering after the situation before their eyes have settled in the Asgardian heads was unusual yet expected and gave Loki a perfect opportunity to formulate further action and bought him more than enough time to do so. Loki has always been a Frost Giant of wits and quick thinking, and the turn of events couldn't have been more anticipated and pleasing, as he listened to their heated words with amusement and triumph. '_How scared are they_.' 

Thor was never hard to dare or incite. He was so arrogant, hot-headed and ready to fight, it was as if he was looking for people or issues to start a fight with or for, making it easy to stir him up whichever direction anybody wanted to, whenever they wanted. But he was especially easy when he already was angry at something or otherwise aggravated. Giving the atmosphere in which they departed from Odin, this will be easier than Loki thought. He only needs to direct it. 

One of Thor's greatest weaknesses was his hubris. Feeling like he's been personally insulted by the Jötnar was enough to give him an idea to go to their realm and confront their king, but Loki was meticulous in planning his actions, and this needs to look exactly how he wants it to look to Thor and others. Agreeing with him was part of the bigger picture he was painting. A few small words of making a point about Asgard's defences, a line about Odin still being a king and the consequences of going against his explicit orders and 'madness' was all he needed to add to the conversation to instill the purpose of the groups' action. Loki had to hide his face in his hand to mask how pleased he was at their oblivion and gullibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to be done with 'Thor' in one to three chapters tops, we'll see how it turns out. 
> 
> If this needs any change to the ratings or additional tags because I have no idea if it does, please let me know.
> 
> Also, tell me what you think so far.


	2. A challenge is set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a long time coming. There are original Jötunn characters added in this chapter. And I will be expanding the idea of Loki as a full-fledged Jötunn more and more as the story progresses.

Thor and his friends are and always have been a simple, predictable bunch. Being around them was always an intellectually painful and draining experience to Loki, for he felt like staying in the same space alone could dim his senses and wit. That being only one of many reasons (and a minor one at that) why these people were a general 'bad company' category in his book, he resented them and being around them. Anyone who would have had the same history they had with him would feel the same way. The fact that they were as they are, however, made his job ever so simple. Thor was always blind to his subtle workings, nudges he gave him, making him think all of his actions and reasons he had for them were his own. This time was no different - Loki would say all the right things, look like the responsible, pragmatic one. The one making sense, speaking logic. Thor, oblivious as always, didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Next thing you know, Thor is gleefully exclaiming they are going to Jötunnheim and giving a speech of his own to his friends who listen and nod to everything he says like faithful dogs. Simpletons. Although it is working to his benefit because none of them are strongly opposing the trip, Loki cannot help but roll his eyes. Steadily, they leave for the stables to outfit their horses. Loki stays a few moments behind, and then, they depart on the steeds for the Rainbow Bridge and the Gatekeeper, Heimdall. 

All of this idle time spent on simply moving gave Loki the opportunity to brief his father and his brothers on what happened and what are the details of the plan laid before them. They, of course, anticipated this turn of events and that was the plan, but they still needed every little bit of detail about what will be the exact course of action going forward. So, Loki told them what he wants to happen. Mastering magic that allows you to multiply yourself will never _ not _be handy. 

Where it concerns Heimdall, he simply let it unfold on its own. No need to be _ too _ persuasive. The Gatekeeper didn't discover the guards, which of course Loki knew he wouldn't. His knowledge of the arkane was beyond match to anybody. And their - Heimdall's and Thor's - goals were aligned, as they often are. He also wanted to know how this might have happened. How _ it was possible_. Loki smirked at that because really, all Asgardians were vain creatures, consumed with themselves. 

So, he lets Heimdall know what they all already think they know about him - he's the Trickster, the Deceiver. Here to lie, deceive and confuse everybody. And the ever-present _need to know _of Heimdall will always be his greatest weakness, but as it was to the benefit of Thor, him knowing their business was for Loki's benefit as well. Better for Thor to speak, for Heimdall was more of an intellectual, more nuanced being than the average Asgardian. Also, he didn't like Loki for, among other things, aforementioned mastery or arcane. Which in turn might make him flimsy if the request came from him and not Thor, whom the Guardian was a staunch supporter of for as long as he could remember, partially because it meant he's opposing Loki in turn. Heimdall could refuse simply to spite him. All in all, it was best to let Thor handle the conversation, and it was working just as predicted. 

But when he heard quips of Thor's little group, he _ almost _ called it then and there. _ Almost _ laughed at all of them to be fools to ever believe these rumors about him, telling them that he simply _ let them _ believe what they wanted. But Loki is a Frost Giant of great self-restraint and patience, so he composed himself without a flinch and contacted his father again. Crossing the realms will not be an issue, and he set a way back that wouldn't be of his direct making. He then send a message to his father and brothers. '_A guard has been sent to Odin. The Gatekeeper will bring us back. We need time to unfold everything.' _

He then proceeded to give them instructions. To his father, so that he would speak from his throne. To Helblindi, his youngest brother, so that he taunts Thor to flee. To Byleistr, his second brother, so that he touches one of the warriors to reveal the effects Jötunn touch has on Asgardians and to grab him after. And to Ardgeir, his best friend and Great War Chief, to be the challenger for Thor and to keep his forces in the Ocelorium, made specifically to conceal great numbers of people from the ever-present eyes such as Heimdall and other prying sort in all the universes. 

In the meantime, Loki observes as Heimdall lectures brash, arrogant warriors who know not what they are doing about the repercussions of their actions, and seeing them still pursue it, _ just because Thor wants to_. Loki would laugh at his idiotic companions, but he doesn't, making a mental note to laugh out loud when he's alone. And then, they're sucked by Bifrost and travelling at a speed of light to Jötunnheim, his home. 

Just as they land, he sees how the cold hits each of them and how the harsh environment instantly changes their mind. '_Pitiful little creatures_', he thinks to himself with a scoff, '_cowering in their little palaces behind multitude of walls and servants. And to think these are "the great warriors" of Asgard. If only their fathers could see them now, afraid of a little chill'. _

Thor urges them on, and it seems they feel chastised by it, not answering him, just following his lead. Some warriors they are, mindless beasts doing only as they are told. Some creatures are made only to follow.

Their uneasy comments have brought him away from his musings to a focus. Pitiful friends they were, and Thor the stupidest of them all, too blunt and witless to be a leader, but here he was, telling others what to do. And they did, for the _ prince _has a command whether he won worthiness for it with his deeds or no. Stifling a bitter and mocking laugh, Loki focuses on what's in front of him. At the Frost Palace with his father on the throne, as if led by an invisible strand, Thor steps into the welcoming hall for diplomatic dignitaries and political guests, declaring himself before Laufey. And there they all stand, anticipating. 

Jötunn king guided the conversation into confrontation, while Loki would warn his people. '_Stand ready, the battle will begin shortly; show off to those little pampered things your strength'. _As soon as weapons are drawn and Helblindi steps forward, he urges Thor to leave, always the voice of reason. His father spoke further, more to his son than anybody else, but his cryptic words had always thousand meanings, different to each person. Knowing what his father led to, he yielded like a true diplomat. Helblindi was waiting for his signal, and he made it seem like he was talking to Thor. The taunt came right as Asgardian prince was about to turn his back on Loki's brother. And the battle began. 

Here, he had no limitations to his magic use. He drew illusions to all of his people, shielding them from blows that otherwise would be fatal, yet making the aggressors believe they really did something. Calling Ardgeir to respond to Thor's challenge was a joy, for he was talking for ages how Thor needs an asswhooping from him, so Loki was all too eager to present him with an opportunity to do just that. (And, see it for himself, of course.) 

The battle was going smoothly, and it was time to reveal the effect of a Jötunn grip. Byleistr was fighting Thor's bearded friend, who's name never stuck with Loki. Loki gave him the signal, and the brawny man screamed in pain. Then, as he warned the others and they looked at each other, Loki's brother came to him to shatter the light armour off his hand. They both waited for all of it to fall out and reveal his origin, and then some, so that Thor sees it. _ 'Showtime's over, run them through_', Loki said to his people. Zandeir was first to respond, gravely injuring Fandral. Loki called for them to go, but this wasn't enough of an incentive to Thor. _ 'Father, introduce them to Vaihft._' And his childhood pet played catch. 

When they reached critical point, Heimdall, being otherwise occupied, did not open the bridge right away, and Vaihft did what he ought to - bring terror to their hearts. Good thing Loki only sent his shadow, he had enough to grieve today, and after calling the shadow to play dead, he waited. Thor, believing he really did something, looked at the Jötnar now surrounding them, but before anyone would react, Odin came through. On Loki's child, adding even more slight to his descend to Jötunnheim. Laufey came forward, making a point on how close was Odin to his cyclic sleep. A declaration of war would put it even closer, and the king meant to declare it anyway. It's an opportune time, indeed. _ 'Enough of the pleasantries, father, run him through_', urged Loki. Of course, before Odin could be struck and permanently dealt with, he called on the Bifrost and sent the whole group home, coward.

Thor started his bickering on the way there, yelling about the need for war. How Asgard always needs a war - which is true, no one can deny that. It has been sustained on war all its existence. Funny how the person who orchestrated it and taught him that, his own father, is now turning on him. Loki, of course, stayed for the spectacle of it, not to mention all the intel he’ll get from this. Nothing all of them did to him or his people could be repaid by simple banishment of one person, but it’s a start at least. And, it gets him that much closer to the goal. Now, all he had to do is to cause Odinsleep. But first, he’ll have to deal with Thor’s companions. 

That was easy enough. Revealing the news about the guard had to be done, and he always had a way with words, so their questioning was child's play to pass. He answered all of them and moved on quickly. Checking the casket was his next stop. 

Apparently, all it takes to cause Odinsleep is to throw a tantrum about his origin. Loki did it also out of curiosity of what lies he'll get from the _ Allfather_. He had to act as if this is revelatory to him, since he wasn't supposed to know about his true parentage. Hearing Odin twist the truth, making it seem like he was being saved from death, and not kidnapped and displaced from his true family to be raised among his enemies with the intention to be sent him back to ensure complete and utter Jötnar downfall after being brainwashed, was painful. But a well-directed emotional play, and Odin fell into his sleep at his feet. Loki checked to make sure, and called the guards right after. It was all coming together. And being appointed the supplementary king as a result was only fair and exactly what he needed.

But then Thor’s friends had to come and present their concerns to him. Loki had to inform them about Odinsleep, as if that could be a shock to anybody at this point, but of course, to the dimwits it was. Asking to speak to his mother instead of him, the king, was telling. He knew what they came here for even before they told him - of course, they ask to end Thor’s banishment. Again. This time, he was a king, and would reveal to them enough of his plan to make them think twice about going against his wishes. And really, if they had half a brain to go around, they would figure out a positive spin on his actions, but _ because _it was him, they refused. Typical. 

The banishment was Thor’s great chance to get through the Royal Trial. A chance to be a legitimate candidate for the throne. A chance to right his ways, in part at least. They all knew that, but still they persisted. Arrogant and foolhardy, all of them to the last one. He knew making it a talking point now would be moot, because they already had those conversations before. Too many times, all of them ending in raised voices and accusations thrown against him, how dare he say anything about legitimacy of Thor's right to the throne. These people would cut all ties to their ancestors if it would mean they get to keep the spoils of colonisation they won for them. Upholding their ways wasn't what they were interested in, in the least. What they wanted was the easiest way through existence, and if not lifting a finger for the rest of their life means they have to stand behind Thor, they would do it, friendship or no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, or if you didn't, or if you have any thoughts and feelings about this. Also, thank you for the (as of date of update) singular kudo left on this, i was sure people would forget about this existing after such a long time without an update xdd
> 
> Also, as always, if you feel like a tag should be added let me know. Also, if anybody has any clue as to how to improve the summary, i'm all ears. (ill probably update it at some point myself, but ill need some inspiration.)
> 
> Fixed some few minor mistakes i catched. It should be fine now. Oh! If you see any mistakes please let me know, this work doesnt have a beta and i dont think i will trust anybody enough to let them have access to my work like that, so i would appreciate it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing ever, both written down and posted here, so any comments ate welcome, but those of constructive criticism are especially welcomed.
> 
> The title might get changed. The tags, categories and all the rest will be added as the number of chapters grow. Eventual FrostIron, I think (but we will see).


End file.
